Another HTTYD Movie Reaction
by Electrostorm21
Summary: GOOD NEWS. I GOT A LIFELINE AND THIS STORY WILL NOT BE DELETED!
1. THE SPIRIT GUIDE

**Yeah, yeah. I know. Another Berkians react to HTTYD fanfiction. But admit it. Who doesn't love one of these? I do plan on getting all three out by the end of the year but no promises. Oh, more thing, check the key below so you know what's what.**

**Movie scenes**

/dragon speech/

Viking speech

**Without further ado lets go.**

* * *

Hiccup tries to pull his father back. "FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Stoick throws Hiccup to the ground, "you've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking, you're not my son."

Stoick turns to walk through the door but as he opens it, a bright light fills the room, engulfing Stoick and Hiccup.

Astrid and the other teens as well as a handful of Berkians watch in awe and fright as rays of bright light come from the sky, they shield their eyes as one of the rays engulfs them. Within seconds, the entirety of Berk, including the arena dragons and Toothless.

On Dragon Island, a bright light cracks through the mountain surprising the sleeping Red Death and her edible subjects. All dragons but the Red Death are sucked through the light. The Red Death tries to grab some in her jaws, but a green mist sprays in her face before she could move. Sleep overcomes her as she falls back to the ground. Hiccup uncovers his eyes as the bright light recedes. When his focus comes back, his jaw drops. He and his tribe are inside a gigantic room. A barrier blocks him off from the rest of the tribe, blue electricity licks the walls every so often.

"WHERE ARE WE?" Hiccup sighed, typical da- Stoick. The young boy knew that whatever brought them all here, must be extremely powerful. "Stop shouting, Chief Stoick. You'll find out in due time."

"SHOW YOURSELF HEATHEN, THAT DARES TO REMOVE US FROM OUR TRIBE!" The unknown figure sighs and steps forward, right next to Hiccup. Hiccup recoiled slightly before taking a closer look at the man, an ethereal light slightly bathes the man.

Stoick looks at Hiccup for a moment, slight hesitation in his eyes before redirecting his anger towards the strange man. "And who are you?" The man smiled, "I am Hiccup the Horrendous' spirit guide, and I am here to show you your past and future." Laughs were heard from Snotlout and the twins. "hah, Useless has a spirit guide! His life must be pretty bad to have one of those." One of the blue electric streaks that ran across the wall shot at Snotlout, causing the teen to jump up and scream. "Quiet Snot-rider, lest you hurt yourself with that ego of yours."

/Ha. Snot-rider, I like that/. a voice in the shadows behind Hiccup said. Hiccup and the man turned around. "Hey hiccup. Do you want to see a bunch of Vikings pee themselves?" Hiccup smiled slightly as he figured out what was hiding in the darkness. "sure."

When the man released the darkness behind him, the chaos began. Grown men screamed and fainted, the teens apart from Astrid hid behind their chairs and Gobber complained that he 'needed a new pair of undies.' Hiccup was the only Berkian that didn't back away in fright. The tribe watched in shock as Hiccup ran towards the dragons and hugged the night fury. "TOOTHLESS. Hey bud, I missed you. I'm so sorry you got captured." /It's ok hatchling. As long as you were safe, then I was happy/. Hiccup stopped rubbing the dragon's head and backed away slightly. "Did- did you just..."

/Yes hatchling. He just spoke/. A feminine voice answered Hiccup. Silence filled the hall as more people fainted. Stoick narrowed his eyes at Hiccup. "Hiccup. Get over here now." The dragons began growling at Stoick. Stoick looked up to see more dragons perched on ledges. He looked back down to see a white and orange nadder sneaking behind Hiccup. "HICCUP TURN AROUND" Stoick threw his axe at the dragon. The barrier rebounded it back at him. He caught it but it was merely a handle, the metal had melted off.

Hiccup turned around to see the nadder deathly close to him, his jaw dropped as the nadder bowed its head. /A great honour to finally meet you, Chief Hiccup Haddock. You freed me from slavery after you defeated Grimmel the Grisly/. Stoick's jaw dropped, 'Chief Hiccup Haddock', 'Grimmel defeated'? A large blue Typhoomerang, stepped behind the spirit guide and bowed to Toothless, spreading his wings as he did so. /Thank you alpha, for defeating Drago Bludvist and ending my grandparent's slavery/.

The spirit guide could see everyone including the dragons were confused, so he clapped his hands to get their attention, "please, everybody sit down and face the front. We will be watching three movies. Movies are basically moving pictures. They will all explain everything. The spirit guide waited until everyone was comfortable before starting the first movie.

**Posted Sunday 18 August 2019. Next update will be Tuesday 20 August 2019**


	2. THE RAID PART 1

The spirit guide turned and lifted his hand towards the ceiling. A bright ray of light shot down and enveloped Hiccup. Within moments he had disappeared, and the chaos began again. Dragons roared in surprise and Vikings yelled in anger. Gobber stepped forward and came daringly close to the electrified barrier. "WHERE DID YOU TAKE HICCUP?"

The spirit guide raised his hands in a placating manner. "Easy. Hiccup has been removed because the gods wish to speak with him. He does not need to be here until after his conversation with Stoick." The spirit guide glared darkly at Stoick. The chief looked away, knowing what the man was talking about.

"I know this a lot for you all to deal with, but this is for the better. Now please, sit down and watch the movie."

**We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water. Two giant statues with fire in their mouths guard the entrance.**

The Berkians held their breath. Sure, it was difficult with the dragons constantly raiding them but the view at night was worth it.

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**This is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

Most of the Berkians jumped out of their seats and looked around the room for Hiccup, they looked to the spirit guide. "oh yeah, that is hiccup talking but he's basically narrating the current view."

Snotlout decided to speak up, "Why Hiccup? Why not me?" The spirit guide shook his head, "because this movie isn't about you Snot-Lip, it's about Hiccup."

**The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

"yeah, I wonder why." Spitelout murmured.

**The camera drifts closer, circling.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.**

Some Vikings agreed; those sunsets were good.

**The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...**

**Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched. None of the others react, one even moves to the spot the previous one was just in.**

Stoick face-palmed while some Vikings and dragons laughed, how did the sheep not realise they were in danger?

**CUT TO:**

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

**A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.**

**HICCUP**

**...dragons.**

**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

**He reopens the sizzling door and leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight.**

**More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep. A Viking grabs onto a sheep that had been grabbed by a Dragon. Another dragon passes by with a Viking in its mouth. Said Viking was repeatedly hitting his war hammer on its head until it dropped him.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.**

Many Vikings laughed at that. Gobber turned to the man that was in the dragon's mouth, "how did that even happen?" The Viking was red with embarrassment, "I was wearing my wife's yak coat, and the dragon thought I was a yak" His wife hit him on the head, "that's where it went? You said it got burnt in a fire" /It did, it was just in my mouth when it happened/.

**Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand. ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that.**

/and the smell/, a nightmare added. Every dragon agreed, /oh yes/, /absolutely disgusting/, /especially the fat one with the metal arm and wooden leg/. "HEY! I don't smell that bad do I?" All the Vikings averted their gaze.

**A Viking drops out of nowhere in front of Hiccup. Hiccup ducks under a log being carried by two Vikings. Another Viking gets surprised by Hiccup and walks backwards, knocking himself out by the log.**

More laughs from the dragons and Vikings, /where did that human come from/? "why did you back up into the log, Angus?" Angus shrugged, "Hiccup surprised me"

**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

**VIKING**

**(FIERCE)**

**Arggghhhhh!**

**(cheery, insane)**

**Mornin'!**

Stoick turned to the Viking, "were you drunk?" The Viking shook his head, "damn dragon blasted me out of bed."

**Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Meet the neighbours. Hoark the Haggard...**

**HOARK**

**(holds a barrel above his head)**

**What are you doing out!?**

**HICCUP**

**... Burnthair the Broad...**

**BURNTHAIR**

**Get inside!**

**HICCUP**

**... Phlegma the Fierce...**

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

**Get back inside!**

"I get it, you don't want Hiccup outside because of past mistakes. But had he have stayed where he was, he would've burnt to death." The spirit guide stated. "well, we didn't know that. In the middle of a raid, you're focusing on your current surroundings." Hoark argued back.

**HICCUP**

**. Ack.**

**He passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Yep, just Ack.**

**A meaty hand yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds him aloft to the crowd.**

**STOICK**

**Hiccup!?**

**(accusingly; to the crowd)**

**What is he doing…?!**

**(TO HICCUP)**

**What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He pushes Hiccup forwards and turns to the sky, searching.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**(IN AWE)**

**That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's**

**head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?**

**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, hitting a strafing dragon.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Yes, I do.**

Spitelout sniggered, "not exactly. It was his toy dragon, not a real one." The hall erupted in laughter, Stoick sighed and rolled his eyes. Yes, he changed a few details, it didn't make it any less false.

**STOICK**

**What have we got?**

**VIKING #1**

**Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

**An EXPLOSION forces the Viking to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

**STOICK**

**Any Night Furies?**

**VIKING #1**

**None so far.**

**STOICK**

**(RELIEVED)**

**Good.**

/Ha. Told you, I'm more feared than you. You owe me your fish/. Toothless smugly said to a nightmare. The nightmare rolled his eyes and regurgitated a pile of fish in front of Toothless. A few people close to the barrier started gagging, Hoark started regurgitating some of his own food. A Nadder tilted his head and looked at Hoark. /Are you going to eat that or…/

**VIKING**

**Hoist the torches!**

**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

**He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**

**GOBBER**

**Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**

**Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**

**HICCUP**

**Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**

**Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

The Viking laughed heartily, a few of them mockingly.

**GOBBER**

**They need toothpicks, don't they?**

**Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

Snotlout turned to Gobber confused, "how did Hiccup lift all of that? He can barely lift a shield." Gobber shrugged, "I guess he's more comfortable in the forge than anywhere else."

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

"oh, I remember that day. He appeared out of nowhere and gave me quite a fright. Forget my undies, I had to change my pants." Gobber reminisced. Stoick felt something weigh him down inside. Hiccup seemed so much more comfortable around Gobber than he did around him. Not that he cared, Hiccup was no longer his…

**EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS**

**STOICK**

**We move to the lower defences. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**

**Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

More chuckles from the dragons and Vikings. Astrid smiled at his wit, "How is he still so sarcastic in the middle of a raid?"

**VIKING**

**FIRE!**

"Wow. I look ugly"

**GIRL**

**Let's go!**

**In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And...**

**A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind Astrid, framing her in a ball of fire. Astrid smirks as Hiccup looks on with a goofy grin and a stupefied moronic look of love on his face.**

**(DREAMY)**

**Astrid.**

"Hahaha, his face!" the twins chuckled as many Vikings laughed at the way Hiccup said Astrid's name. Astrid kept a straight face, but her ears were tinged red, it didn't help when Fishlegs added, "why are you smirking? And who are you smirking at…" Fishlegs squealed as he realised who. The Vikings abruptly stopped laughing and all turned in their seats to look at the girl. Astrid, to her credit, had an unreadable expression on her face.

**The others join her with mixed scowls of determination and anger on their faces, making them look awesome, heroic, and slightly scary.**

Ruffnut head butted her brother before shouting, "we look awesome! Even Fishlegs looks intimidating."

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Their job is so much cooler.**

**Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(PLEADING)**

**Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

**GOBBER**

**Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

Most of the Vikings in the hall rubbed a burn or scar on their body. "Remind me again how he managed to blow up that ship?" Stoick asked the crowd. "He didn't. We did and put the blame on him" WHACK "Ow, what? I'm not going to let Hiccup take credit for everything." The twins' parents put their heads in the hands as every Viking turned towards Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Many Vikings had looks of regret and realization on their face.

The spirit guide addressed them all, "I'm guessing by some of your faces that Hiccup tried to tell the truth and say he didn't do it but none of you believed him. Or it was easier to not listen to him because absolutely everything that goes wrong in the village must be his fault." A few Vikings had looks of regret, including Stoick and Gobber. Some appeared to be uncaring. Most were still shaking their heads at the twins.

**HICCUP**

**Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

**GOBBER**

**You can't lift a hammer.**

"Well, he can. He uses a hammer to repair everyone's weapons."

**You can't swing an axe...**

"Did he not just pick up everyone's bent weapons a few moments ago?"

**Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**... you can't even throw one of these.**

**A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**

**HICCUP**

**(ready with the answer)**

**Okay fine, but...**

**He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**... this will throw it for me.**

**Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber and a Viking at the counter... but does take out another Viking behind the first one.**

**VIKING**

**Arggh!**

/now you know what it's like for us/. "well if you didn't raid us, it wouldn't have to happen" /yeah, because we have a choice in that matter/. Stoick perked up, "what do you mean?" /… nothing. Don't worry about it/. Stoick frowned, they had almost given up the nest. Granted, Hiccup had told him how to get there now but the dragons still seemed to be hiding something.

**GOBBER**

**See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.**

**HICCUP**

**Mild calibration issue.**

**GOBBER**

**Hiccup! If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**

**Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**... this.**

**HICCUP**

**(ASTONISHED)**

**But... you just pointed to all of me.**

**GOBBER**

**Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

The dragons began growling aggressively. Stoick turned to his best friend, "please tell me you didn't say that." Gobber shrugged, not realising many unbelieving glares were focused upon him. "well its true, none of you like how Hiccup is, so he obviously needs to stop being himself." The spirit guide stood angrily, his brown eyes quickly turning electric blue. "He needs to stop being Useless, he needs to stop being the runt, he needs to stop being the reason of everything that goes wrong in the village! Would that be better for everyone? If Hiccup wasn't all of those things and fit to your standards. Or would you prefer he was dead? Some of you might even be ashamed to have him be a part of your family!" He redirected his glare at Stoick.

The chief looked down and back at the screen, "let's just carry on watching."

**Posted Tuesday 20 August 2019. Next update will be Friday 23 August 2019**

**I removed Hiccup because i wanted to try something different. If you don't like it let me know.**

**To the first guest that reviewed this story, I really want to finish all three of these as I really like the movies. If I miss an update, its probably because of shit internet or something.**

**BTW, because I live in the UK, my timezone is GMT.**


	3. IT'S ALL GONE

its all gone. everything ive written is gone.

Another HTTYD movie reaction. My storage Ram got corrupted and i lost 200,000 words. all three movies of the reaction has been lost woth no backup. so this story has been discontinued. sorry


	4. LIFELINE

**i have some good news. my friend managed to save some of the documents. i will be posting those and adding whatever i can remember. i have a total of 8-10 documents saved, one from the first film, three from the second film, and the rest from the third film. i got very lucky with this, and i will be posting every weekend (hopefully, if not then just wait until the next one.**


End file.
